50 Shades of Her
by HippieChickEmma
Summary: "I don't do romance." Annie smiled, taking another sip of wine. "I could do you." Mikasa answered, slipping her hand onto Annie's thigh and moving it up a little into her dress. Annie's hired to be an assistant to a very important lady, Mikasa Ackerman. (Mikannie)
1. Sexy-Ass-Bitch

"Where'd you get it?"

Mikasa tossed the key up and down, catching it with the same hand she tossed it with each time, not taking her eyes from Annie's.

"Oh, have my ways."

Up and down, just like the way she was looking at Annie, up and down.

"Play my games, and some are foolish enough to play along." She pushed Annie's back against the elevator wall, kissing her with all her emotion.

* * *

"What was Ms. Ackerman like?" asked Annie's best friend, Sasha Braus.

"Intense, smart... intemidating."

Sasha nodded, eating some chips.

 _Oh yeah, seductive too, a real sexy-ass-bitch._

Annie bit her tongue, why would she say that about her?

"So, what does she do? Other than, you know, be rich." Sasha wasn't always the brightest.

 _Fucking bitches gettn' laid._

Annie bit back that one too.

"Well, just had an interview with me for a job."

Lie. It was an interview, but Mikasa really just wanted to get to know Annie, when she saw Annie walking in the mall, Mikasa asked if she'd like a job interview to be her assistant, Annie had agreed.

 _Why did she kiss me?_

Annie shook her head.

"Something bothering you?"

Annie looked up.

"No, no! I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

 _Does Sasha ever shut the fuck up?_

They reached the door to Annie's apartment and bid each other a good day. Annie set down her purse and flopped out on the couch, tomorrow was going to her first day as Ms. Ackerman's assistant.

 _Tomorrow's going to be pretty damn interesting._

Mikasa Ackerman was a well known name over the country, she was a real important lady, and probably the wealthiest in the country too. The building Mikasa worked in was ten stories, and she was the boss of literally everyone in there, basically owned them. Mikasa worked on the top floor and the room was just one big office, her's. It was all organized perfectly and always up to date on cleaning. There were two chairs looking out the window, (All of the walls were just one big window, except the elevator.) Mikasa's big desk in the middle of the room with a couch that sat in front of it, (It was only ten feet from the elevator since that was in the middle of the room too) pictures hung wherever there was wall, bookshelves, and a mini fridge and counters and a sink. Annie felt lucky to work with someone that important, someone everyone else knew. The logo for the building was a symbol called the 'Wings of Freedom'.

 _I should wear nice clothes if she's really that important, shit, I hate dresses._

* * *

Annie walked in the building the next day, she wore a short, red, dress that was only about a foot from her hips and clung tight to her body. She wore black open toed shoes and wore a lacy black choker around her neck. She had made sure that her mascara and red eye shadow was perfect along with her light pink lip stick. Annie had her normal messy bun with her bangs hanging in her face, only she had clipped a black flower clip into her bun.

"Good morning Annie!" a small strawberry blond about her height greeted from behind the receptionist desk.

"Good morning Ms. Ral." Annie greeted back, standing at the desk. Petra sat in her black swivel chair and looked up at Annie.

"Ready for your first day?"

"As I'll ever be Ms. Ral."

"Oh please, just call me Petra!"

A short man a little taller than Annie and Petra who was the other receptionist sat in his seat next to Petra and scoffed at Annie, he looked like he was about to gag from listening to the girls chat.

"Good morning Levi." Petra greeted, handing him a cup of iced tea.

"Thanks Petra." he muttered.

Petra dialed the phone to the top floor.

"Good morning Ms. Ackerman, Annie's here... Alright I'll send her right up... see ya later!" Petra hung up and stood, handing her a stack of papers.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks."

Annie stepped into the elevator with a really tall brunette girl who was heading for the fourth floor.

"Hello!" she greeted.

"Good morning Ms. Zoe." Annie tried her hardest to be polite.

"Ah just call me Hanji!" the girl laughed, giving Annie a friendly, let hard pat on the back. Annie stumbled forward, almost dropping her papers. After a while, Annie got off on the first floor, she walked over to Mikasa's desk and waited patiently for her to finish whatever she was writing. One after the other, Mikasa sat there, signing papers. Annie stood patiently, watching the oriental woman work. Mikasa wore a long sleeved black shirt and black overcoat that clung to her body and arms, she wore nice black shoes and black skinny jeans. Of coarse, she also had her signature red scarf that her foster brother had given her so long ago. Mikasa had an expensive diamond bracelet on her left wrist and a black tie around her neck under her scarf. Mikasa looked up.

"'Morning Annie." she didn't sound amused, she was too engrossed into her work. Annie set down the papers on Mikasa's desk and waited once again.

Mikasa looked back up.

"May I ask you a favor?"

"Yes ma'am, that's why you hired me." Annie murmured, setting down her red purse.

"Then may you file these?" Mikasa asked, handing her another stack of papers and pointing to the filing cabinets.

"Yes ma'am." Annie walked over to the filing cabinets, then tried to open one.

"Ms. Ackerman?"

"Yes?"

"It's locked."

"Here." Mikasa opened a drawer in her desk and tossed Annie a key.

"I believe that's the right one."

Annie tried it.

"Yep."

Mikasa went back to signing papers and Annie began filing the papers. When she was done she stood by Mikasa's desk again. Mikasa put some of the papers into a folder, which she put into a drawer with two other folders, and put the rest in a stack.

"May you file these too, and make me a cup of coffee please?"

Annie nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

Annie took the stack of papers and filed them, then made a fresh pot of coffee, putting some into a mug and giving it to Mikasa, handing her the file key as well.

"Thank you Annie." Mikasa sat back and her chair leaned back a little.

"You can sit down." Annie nodded and sat on the couch. Mikasa leaned forward, her arms on the desk.

"I'd like to know more about you Annie."

"Well Ms. Ackerman, there's not much to know, heh heh, I mean, just look at me."

"I am."

Annie's eyes widened, she felt herself slightly blush, and it wasn't just the blush she was wearing.

 _Is she doing one of her little, 'games'? What does she want from me?_

"W-What-What do you want from me?" Annie asked.

"To know you,"

Mikasa came up and sat next to Annie, pulling her onto her lap.

"feel you,"

Annie sank back into Mikasa's hold as Mikasa stroked her blond hair gently and seductively.

"love you."

Mikasa begun to run her fingers down Annie's back. Annie nuzzled the side of her head into Mikasa's chest, forgetting her worries about Mikasa's, 'games'.


	2. Seductive

It was the Friday of that week, the whole of the personnel was off that weekend, so everyone liked to goof off on that day. Of coarse, instead of chatting, Annie wanted to check in with Mikasa first. Annie had forgotten to do the laundry, so, she had to wear something that she was a little self conscious about. It was a grey and white skimpy tank-top that showed a little cleavage and clung tight to her small frame of a body. She wore small jean short-shorts and an anklet. Her shoes were black sandals and she wore a necklace with a blue dolphin pendent, her hair was pulled back in her normal messy bun with a cute bow in the back, and she wore a zip-up grey hoodie (Which wasn't zipped at all.).

"Wow, the skimpiest thing I've ever seen you in is that red dress." Petra said from behind the front desk.

Levi looked up.

"Tch." he took a sip of his tea and went back to whatever he was doing.

"I ran out of clothes."

"It's fine, Ms. Ackerman will be pleased that you're not goofing off like _everyone else!_ " Petra hinted to Hanji, who was just walking by.

Annie smiled and shook her head. She walked over to the elevator and stepped in. When she got out, like usual, Mikasa was doing her paper work.

Mikasa glanced up, then went back to what she was doing.

"Good morning Ms. Ackerman." Annie walked over like routine to make a fresh pot of coffee.

"Annie." Mikasa greeted back, flipping through a dictionary to find the spelling of something.

Annie came back with a cup of coffee for Mikasa, Annie had bought the mug for her, only Mikasa never saw it yet.

Mikasa took a look at the mug before taking a sip, it read, '#1 CEO'

Mikasa smiled for once and looked up at Annie.

"Thanks."

Annie nodded and picked up a stack of papers that were on the corner of Mikasa's desk that had a sticky-note stuck to them that said 'File' on them. She began filing the papers and when she was done stood patiently at Mikasa's desk. Annie's phone rang from her purse, she looked at Mikasa for permission to answer it and she nodded. Annie went to a corner of the room and answered her phone.

"That's it! I can't fucking take it any longer! We're done!" she yelled into the phone, hanging up and trying to hide her tears, trying to look as poker-faced as possible as she sat on the couch.

"Annie?" Mikasa asked calmly, looking at the small blond sitting on the couch, trying not to make eye contact.

Another tear ran down Annie's face.

"Annie. Annie look at me."

Annie tried to look like she didn't hear.

"Annie I'm ordering something, and when I order something, you better damn-well listen." Mikasa threatened through gritted teeth. Annie looked at her, biting her lip so Mikasa wouldn't see her cry.

"Annie, what happened?"

"I need to clear my head." Annie got up and walked into the elevator, once she left the building she just walked the block. Mikasa caught up to her quickly, Annie was walking really slow.

Annie turned around to face Mikasa and stumbled into her open arms.

* * *

At the end of that day Annie stepped into the elevator to go home. The doors were about to close when Annie took in some heavy breaths as Mikasa slipped in just in time and kissed Annie deeply, their bodies pressed together like their lips. They moved quick, Annie went to put her hands on the back of Mikasa's head, but Mikasa stopped her by holding Annie's arms to the wall. They pulled away from each other.

"Take me home." Annie whispered. Mikasa nodded, this is what she dreamed of.

"What do you truly want from me?" Annie asked.

"To see you in my bed." Mikasa answered simply, then kissed her gently. Annie closed her eyes, facing downwards and taking a deep breath, wondering if Mikasa was just playing a little 'game' with her.

* * *

As soon as they got in Mikasa's house out in the countryside of the state they lived in, Mikasa picked up Annie by the hips. Annie wrapped her legs around Mikasa's waist and her arms around her neck. Mikasa laid Annie on her back in bed. Mikasa slipped the grey sweatshirt off her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Annie."

"Enlighten me then."

Mikasa kissed her deeply again.

* * *

Annie woke in the middle of the night, hugging the comforter to her chest. She was still fully clothed but a little cold. Annie looked around herself, Mikasa must've not been able to sleep, she wasn't there. Annie knew she was definitely up, the hallway light was on, she could see it under the door. Annie stood and took a blanket off of the floor, wrapping it around herself, even her arms and legs were covered. Annie walked over to where Mikasa sat, she was reading a book contently.

"Can't sleep?"

Annie shook her head. Mikasa set down her book and scooped the small blond into her arms, blanket still securely around her. Mikasa set Annie down and the blanket fell down to the ground. Annie sat on the bed as Mikasa pulled off her scarf and shirt, revealing a black tank-top that clung to her waist. She pinned Annie down, giving her another deep kiss.

"Ms. Ackerman?"

"Yes Annie?"

"I-I've had to kill people, you should stay clear of me..." Annie told her in a scared whisper.

"It's alright, you'll be fine."

Annie kissed her again.

"And Annie,"

Annie looked into her deep grey eyes.

"why do you only call me by my name when you want to have sex?"

Annie shrugged.

Mikasa laid down under the blankets and Annie joined her, her forehead pressed against the crook of Mikasa's neck. Mikasa began running her fingers through Annie's hair until she fell asleep as well.


	3. Thank God for Back Pockets

Mikasa woke the next morning, reaching out with her hand towards the ceiling from in her sleep, she felt silent tears roll down her face.

"Ms. Ackerman?"

"Yes Annie?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

Annie rolled onto her back and sat up.

"I keep having you in my dreams Annie."

"You're in mine."

"But Annie,"

Annie looked at Mikasa.

"in mine you died."

Annie stared in horror at the taller girl.

"You were laying, on the ground, your face, it was covered in blood, your hands, your legs, your chest, everything of yours, was spattered with blood. You reached upwards to touch my face, you had a faint, soft, smile and warm eyes that stared into mine. I reached up in my sleep and that's how I woke."

Annie leaned onto Mikasa's frame of a body.

"I love you Annie." Mikasa murmured, hugging her tight.

"I love you too Ms. Ackerman." Annie hugged back and sat there in a long silence.

"Annie,"

They let go of each other.

"the world doesn't have to be your enemy."

Mikasa kissed her gently, holding her small hands.

Annie looked away.

"Ms. Ackerman?"

"Yes Annie?"

"I love you."

"I you too."

* * *

It was a month later and Annie was filing papers and cleaning up the room Mikasa worked in.

"Here." Mikasa slid two hundered dollar bills into Annie's back pocket of her shorts she was wearing.

"No Ms. Ackerman, you don't need to give me anything." Annie turned around to face her.

"But Annie, I've seen your apartment, you need to fix it up and buy yourself groceries, you don't have much."

"Ms. Ackerman I'm fine."

"Then at least live with me."

Mikasa slid her hands into Annie's back pockets, pulling her close.

"M-Ms. Ackerman!" Annie sounded a little surprised, her eyes were wide and cheeks bright red after all.

"Come on Annie, it'll be fun,"

Mikasa whispered the last part into Annie's ear:

"just you and me, alone."

'Alone' was the part that made Annie stiffen up, was it the good, sexy type of alone, or the type of alone from a horror movie?

"W-What kind of alone?"

"This." Mikasa answered, pulling Annie tighter until their bodies pressed together, kissing her with all of the emotion she could find inside herself for the small blond. Annie tried to pull away but Mikasa wouldn't let it happen. She moved her hands from Annie's back pockets to under her shirt and onto her back. She finally pulled away and Annie looked down at the ground, she didn't know how to respond.

"I-I," was all she could say.

"Come on, don't back out."

"Fine, fine I'll stay with you."

Annie looked at Mikasa's arms which were now wrapped tightly around her waist in a hug.

"Ms. Ackerman?"

"Yes Annie?"

"Have your hands always been hat cold?"

* * *

Annie sat next to Mikasa at the table a week later. Annie took a little sip of her wine and set the glass back on the table. Annie rested the side of her head on Mikasa's shoulder and sighed contently.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Mikasa murmured, kissing her gently.

The small blond sat back up and shook her head.

"I don't do romance." Annie murmured.

"I could do you." Mikasa answered, slowly moving Annie's dress up her leg, exposing her thigh. Annie inched over the other side, falling off of the chair and onto the floor.

Mikasa bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh at her small lover.

* * *

 **Watch out for Chapter Four to find out who's key it was and where it leads from the beginning of the story...**

 **~HippieChickEmma**


	4. Key

Annie laid with her back to Mikasa one night, she was really tired. Mikasa hugged her from behind, her arms wrapped around the other girl's waist.

Annie groaned.

"I really need to sleep..."

"But come on Annie, you don't cuddle with me that much."

"Because I'm tired."

"A-nnie..." Mikasa complained.

Mikasa moved her hands to Annie's chest.

"Ms. Ackerman!" she scolded.

Mikasa moved her hands down Annie's side to to her hips.

"No." Annie whispered.

Mikasa knew what that meant, Annie was close to giving up.

Mikasa decided there was one last thing she could try, kissing the nape of Annie's neck, that always won her over. So she tried it.

Annie moaned a little.

"Mikasa..." Annie complained.

Mikasa eyes brightened up, Annie only called Mikasa by her name when she was in a sexy mood.

"Hey Ann-ie,"

"What now Ms. Ackerman?"

"You called me by my name, you in the mood?"

"Fine."

Mikasa pressed her body closer to Annie's.

"Wait." Annie muttered.

"Yes?"

"We are NOT taking anything off mind you."

"Fine."

* * *

Mikasa woke in the middle of the night that night, she looked at Annie, who's forhead was pressed to the crook of her neck. Mikasa had a sudden desire.

The desire to find out what was in her brother's basement.

"Annie." Mikasa gently shook her awake.

"What now?"

"Let's find out what's in my brother's basement..."

"What? Hell no!"

"Scared?"

"No, but, wouldn't he have shown you if he wanted you to see what's down there?"

"Maybe, ya, but, I want to see, he's been hush-hush about it since he moved in there, I lived with him for a while when he first moved in since we're foster siblins but, I want to know!"

"But Ms. Ackerman, what if something happens?"

"I'll protect you, don't worry."

Annie sighed.

"If he doesn't want you down there, how'd you get the key?"

"Once again, I have my ways."

Annie sighed again and sat up.

"I'll be in waiting in your car."

"Sweet."

* * *

Annie sat in the passenger seat of Mikasa's sleek, black, car. She watched as Mikasa laid two swords in the back seat, then climb in the drivers seat.

"W-Why the hell do you have your swords? Don't you trust Eren?" it really freaked out Annie, she had deep past with Mikasa's brother.

"If you're scared, won't it make you feel better that I can fight?"

"You're right." Annie laid down across the seat and rested her head in Mikasa's lap, she needed sleep. She soon fell asleep as Mikasa pulled out of the driveway.

Mikasa took a glance at the blond head in her lap.

 _Thank God for sleepy girlfriends, they do whatever as long as they can sleep..._

Mikasa smiled and put a hand on Annie's side, a little nervous of finding out what was in her brother's basement, hoping he was either sleeping in his room, or not home.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for Chapter Five to see what the girls find in Eren's basement...**


	5. Leaders' Chain

Mikasa and Annie walked down the long flight of stairs leading to Eren's basement.

"Let me guess Ms. Ackerman, you forgot your swords in the car."

"Yep."

"Well, to late now."

Annie stopped at the basement door.

"Ms. Ackerman?"

"Yes?"

"There's no key hole."

"Then open the door, I want to see what's inside!"

Annie already knew what was inside. Though, she wanted to humor Mikasa. Annie opened the door to the familiar snarl and snap of jaws from one side of the room. She flicked on the light and just what she expected, Eren's five-year-old wolf, Rooger.

"Hey Rooger buddy." Annie keeled in front of the large animal as it nuzzled it's head and rubbed against her, whining softly.

"A wolf?"

"Yeah, this is your brother's wolf, Rooger."

"Wait, how did you know he had a wolf?"

"I'll explain later."

Annie and the wolf were very familiar to each other, Eren seldom let Annie go on a mission without him or the wolf.

Mikasa found a small wooden box in the middle of the room, she knelt down and took out the key from her pocket, opening the box. There was nothing inside but a note. Annie walked over and stood next to Mikasa as the oriental woman read it.

"It says, 'To whoever found this, your screwed.'" Mikasa read aloud.

"Well girls, fancy seeing you here."

They both turned around, kneeling on one knee next to Rooger, was Eren, petting the large animal.

"Snooping around eh, and Annie, you'd better of kept your mouth shut."

Eren grabbed Annie and lifted her by the collar of her shirt.

"Let her down!"

"Wow Mikasa, did I miss the memo when Mom put you in charge? Oh wait, your not even my real sister, not even family, huh, SIS?"

Mikasa looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"Say Annie, I've got a new mission for you by the way, would've called you, but, I thought you were dead."

"If there's one thing I've learned from you, it's 'Never get caught'."

"Good, I DID get something in that blond head of your's." Eren told her, rubbing her head with his hand when he let her to her feet.

"A-Annie what is he talking about?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Ackerman."

"What?"

"Remember how I told you I've had to kill people?"

Mikasa still couldn't believe that someone so loyal could even harm a fly.

"Do you still have your murderous touch?" Eren asked Annie.

"As much as my hair's blond, sir."

"Good, I'm glad I picked someone this loyal as my second in command."

"Annie?"

"I'd keep my mouth shut Ms. Ackerman!" Annie snapped warningly.

"This is my leader, the leader of the group I was in, the only person I'm loyal to."

Eren gave an evil little grin.

"Go wait in the car Annie, take Rooger with you, we can't leave someone like Mikasa to rat us out."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Annie looked into the rear-view mirror, she saw what normally happened to the people they took hostage. Their hands were always tied back, ankles tied together, blindfolded, and a cloth around their mouth to keep them from talking. Like they normally would, Eren gently placed Mikasa in the trunk of the car. He sat in the driver's seat and fired up the car.

"Wait." Annie murmured before Eren could pull out of the driveway.

"Yes?"

"Who do you even want me to kill."

"A lady named Petra Ral."

"What? Hell no! She's my friend!"

"Fucking suck doesn't it?!" he yelled at her.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to object."

"Enough with the 'sir' shit. You call me 'master' from now on."

"Yes Master Jaegar."

"Much better."

They pulled out the driveway, and after about five minutes, they were in Petra's.

"Now Annie, you have to be careful."

"Why? It's only Petra."

"No, she's not the only one who lives there. A man named Levi Heichou lives with her, and he's protective."

 _Fuck, I have to kill two of my friends..._

Annie tried to look as poker-faced as possible, this wasn't her first kill.

Eren handed her a sword.

"Good luck."

"Master Jaegar?"

"Yes Annie?"

"What if I fail my mission, desert it even?"

"Then you can forget seeing Mikasa again."

 _He'd kill his own sister?_

"I'll be back."

"Good."

Annie left the car and walked in the house. The lights were all out, it was quite easy to find the bedroom, she could hear Petra's very soft and quiet snores. Annie slipped swiftily and quietly into the bedroom. Annie raised her sword, ready send it crashing down on the sleeping couple. Then, she couldn't. She watched as Petra slept curled up to Levi, her cute face resting at the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist. Annie bit her lip, she felt as she would cry. Annie set the sword on the floor and began to shake Petra, urgently trying to wake the small strawberry blond.

"Huh- Annie! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Petra you have to listen!"

"Leonhardt! This is a home invasion!" Levi scolded, holding tighter to Petra.

"Shh! Just listen! I'm begging you!" Annie begged on her knees.

"Alright, we're listening." Petra murmured sitting up, Levi sighed, clear irritation in his eyes, and sat up too. Annie just ruined his night of sound sleep.

"I was sent to kill you Petra."

"By who?"

"Not aloud to tell."

"What are we going to do about it then?" Levi asked.

"I'll kill the man, but I'll need help from you guys."

"Yes?"

"To stay quiet and never in your lives, and I mean NEVER talk about it."

"We promise, right Levi?"

"Tch, fine."

"Also, if I don't come back in twenty minutes, call the cops."

"Got it."

"Thank you." Annie sobbed. Petra got up and hugged her tight. Annie began crying softly over Petra's shoulder.

Annie wiped away her tears.

"Wait, Petra, do you by any chance have red nail polish?"

"Yeah, why?"

"To make it look like there's blood on my sword, so it looks like I did it."

After a while, Annie returned outside to Eren.

"Are they dead?"

"No, and they won't be."

"Why?"

"This." Annie muttered darkly, stabbing Eren once in the side. He fell down to the ground, coughing up blood and fighting to breathe. Annie dropped her sword and fell to her knees, laying with her head on his side, tears flowing silentl from her eyes.

"Annie..."

"Yes Master Jaegar?"

"You remember how we and the rest of the group decided how we bury the fallen leaders?"

"Yes sir."

"No more need to ever call me that."

"Right."

"You take leaders' chain now."

Eren pulled a fine rose-gold chain of his neck and tied it around Annie's like a hankerchief.

"You're the leader now."

"I'm honored."

"Glad."

"Any dying wishes?"

"You- you must bring back who is left from the group, we kinda scattered. When you bring back the live ones, have them help you fulfill my hit list, it's in the trunk of my car."

"I will, I swear."

Annie did the group salute that they came up with, a simple fist over the heart.

Eren gave her a weak smile.

Annie wiped back the tears.

"Don't cry for me." Eren murmured, wiping away the remaining tears on Annie's face and kissing her.

After a few seconds, Annie pulled away, surprised by his actions.

"I've always wanted to do that."

"What, kiss a girl?"

"No, kiss you, Master Leonhardt." Those were his final words as he closed his eyes, and stopped breathing.

"Eren? Eren no!" Annie cried into the rain, then burrowed her face into his shoulder, mourning for her leader. Annie got up, went inside to tell Petra and Levi she was fine and went back out, wrapping Eren in a blanket and placing him in the trunk of the car after taking Mikasa out and untying her. Mikasa felt tears running down her own cheeks. Yes, her brother had done some awful things, but he was her brother, and she loved him no matter what. Annie got in the front seat of Eren's car and Mikasa got in her own, following Annie to their house.


	6. Life or Death

Annie laid on her side next to Eren's grave with his wolf, Rooger. Mikasa had let her keep the wolf.

"Come on Rooger." Annie murmured, getting up. The wolf obeyed, reluctantly, and hopped into the backseat of the car. Mikasa was sitting in the passenger seat.

"I'm really disappointed you didn't tell me this."

"Well suck it up buttercup, this is real life." Annie growled.

Mikasa was taken aback, Annie was normally so friendly and comforting.

"Look Annie, I know your grieving but-"

"Shut the fuck up and let me do my shit! It's code that a new leader doesn't mourn on the second day of the previous leader's death."

Annie pulled into the nearest Starbucks.

"Come on, I need some coffee."

They got out and Rooger followed. They sat at a table outside so that Annie could have the wolf with her.

Annie looked up.

"Oh. My. Shit."

"What now Annie?"

"It's one of the group members, Jean, Jean Kirschtein, me and Eren thought he was dead." Annie stood up and ran over to the man and he hugged her, lifting her off her feet. Rooger got a little antsy.

"Jean! I thought you were dead."

"Remember, 'Never get caught.'" Jean recited.

Annie smiled.

Jean examined the chain around her neck.

"The leaders' chain? Don't tell me Master Jaegar died?"

"I was there."

"I'll look for his grave some time."

"Who else is alive?"

"Nobody except us and I know for a fact Ymir Reiss is alive, I saw her this morning."

"Next time you see her, give her my number, I'm bringing back what we have for a group together."

"Yes Master Leonhardt."

"See you soon."

"Yep."

* * *

Annie stood in her and Mikasa's room, looking at herself in the mirror. All she had was a black sports bra and a pair of short-shorts. Mikasa walked in on her. All Annie really was doing was looking at her face and taking a glance every-once-in-a-while down at her chest.

"Annie what in hell are you doing?"

"Just looking at myself."

"I can see that, but why?"

"I'm the ugliest piece of shit I've ever seen. After I get finished with the hit list, I'm going to get a plastic surgery."

"No way in hell."

"But Ms. Ackerman, we have enough."

"No, I love you the way you are." Mikasa murmured, sitting down and opening her arms towards Annie in a friendly gesture. Annie sighed and sat in Mikasa's lap.

Mikasa tried to kiss the side of Annie's neck, but she squirmed in the taller girl's hold.

"Come on Annie, just one little kiss!"

"No!" Annie laughed.

Mikasa held Annie down on the bed.

"What if I held you down and forced a kiss out of you?"

"I'd like to see you try."

Mikasa shook her head and with that, led a deep kiss with Annie, but Annie only deepened it in return.

Mikasa pulled her head up and looked down at the girl she was holding to the bed.

"I love you Ms. Ackerman."

"I love you too."

They were about to kiss again when Annie's phone rang.

Mikasa let her up and Annie answered, the conversation was long and serious. The call ended with Annie saying, 'Alright, see you tomorrow.'

"Who was it?" Mikasa asked.

"A lady named Ymir Reiss, were banding together again with Kirschtein tomorrow."

* * *

"If you want to wait here you can."

"I'd rather meet everyone."

"Whatever Ms. Ackerman, just don't repeat anything you hear tonight."

"I promise, I swear."

When they got in, they went into an abandoned barn, this was where the group had their meetings. There was a mini fridge, a bathroom, a couch, and a table and chairs. Annie and Mikasa sat together. Sitting at the table waiting for them was Jean, Ymir, and a short blond girl Annie had never seen in her life.

"Who the hell is that Ymir?"

"This is my girlfriend, Krista Lenz."

"Hi Ms. Annie! It's an honor to be in your presence!" Krista dipped her head respectfully to Annie.

"What the fuck was that princess?" Annie snapped.

Krista was hurt, she was only showing respect.

"If you want to stay with us, learn the code."

"Yes ma'am!"

Annie glared.

Ymir gently nudged Krista with her elbow.

"Oh, I mean yes Master Leonhardt!" Krista corrected herself, giving Annie the group salute.

"Well done Ymir, you taught her well."

"Thank you Master Leonhardt." Ymir dipped her head respectfully.

"Anyone know of anyone else still alive?"

"Oh I know! Ymir pointed to two men a couple of days ago while we were walking and said they were a part of the group!" Krista blurted out.

"Well, go on." Annie prodded.

"I think she said there names were Reiner and Bertholdt."

"Thank you Krista."

Krista sat down with a faint smile, feeling triumph that Annie used a gentle tone of voice with her.

"Ymir, do you have their numbers?"

"Yeah, I think I have Reiner's."

"Go call them right now, I want them to hear all I have to say tonight."

Ymir got up and grabbed her phone, walking outside to call them. Krista got up to follow but Annie stopped her with simple words:

"No need for two outside."

Krista sat down and looked a little scared, she was hardly ever without Ymir.

"See? It's just that right there Master Leonhardt, she's too clingy to be with us. What if Ymir and her have to be seperated on a mission?" Jean spoke up.

"It will be seen to."

"But Master Leonhardt-"

"I make the decisions around here now."

Jean sat back in his seat, feeling a little embarrassed.

After Reiner and Bertholdt got there Annie stood up.

"It's code that the first meeting after a leader dies, the new leader MUST choose a second leader,"

Everyone looked around the room.

"and that second in command will be Reiner."

Pride flashed through Reiner's eyes as everyone congratulated him.

* * *

The next day, Annie was feeling a bit different after the previous night. Even Mikasa had to admit, the night was, different. Mikasa had kissed every inch of Annie's body and whispered repeatedly in the blond's ear, 'I love you'. She stood and cleaned off the counter in Mikasa's office and the oriental woman walked over to give her some money to do some grocery shopping, there needed to be some done. Mikasa handed it to her, hoping Annie would get the gesture, but something completely opposite happened. Annie had jumped to conclusions. She took a step back from Mikasa's hand and glared at her.

"Do take me for some type of whore?!" Annie snapped.

"Wait, what?"

"Then answer me this," Annie started, "how come every time we have sex or something, you give me money?!"

"Annie, hold on a sec-"

"I don't give a shit about your answer! I can't fucking stand you sometimes!"

Annie got in the elevator and when she got out, she ran home.

* * *

Later that night, Annie decided to go to the old abandoned barn they had their meetings in, just to have some alone time. She turned around to look at a wall but was surprised by the sharp, cold, touch, of a blade on the nape of her neck. Annie whipped around only to be greeted by her arms being forced above her head and the sword held to her neck. Annie froze when she met the eyes of her attacker.

"Jean?"

"Annie, there's something I need from you-"

"Let me go! And don't you dare call me by name-"

"Hush!" he silenced her, holding the blade closer to her neck.

Annie watched it fearfully.

"You can either step down from leadership and give that leadership to me, or die."

"Never!"

She felt the sharp sting of the blade carefully and slowly cutting into her neck.

"Wait!"

Jean removed the sword from her neck and set it to the ground, never letting go of her arms.

"If you just let me go,"

Annie had an idea she was going to try, one that always worked on men like him. Jean let go of her arms and she guided his hands until they rested gently on her hips.

"I have something to offer you."

She moved herself a little closer and put her hands on his shoulders.

 _Her virginity?_

"I have something that I could give you, more than leadership."

Annie pressed her body against his.

 _Annie fuck yes!_

Jean's grip tightened on her hips as he kissed her deeply. Mid-kiss, Annie felt like she wanted to cry. She never wanted this to happen, she felt as though she was betraying Mikasa. Annie was only doing this so that she could live, she'd never step down. So, in return, she deepened the kiss.


	7. Playing 'Mommy'

Annie moved swiftily through the night with her comrades. Her group, the Scouts, were going to meet with the only other group, the Surveyors. The two groups always met under the full moon of an abandoned alley. Krista lookied scared, it was pitch black out and the group all wore black cloaks with their hoods up, to mask them from everything. Ymir put an arm around Krista.

"You'll do fine blondie, the Surveyors are nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't be too sure Ymir, I heard that Erwin fuck has more people in his group." Bertholdt warned.

"Shut up! I can hear them coming!" Annie spat.

They turned around and sure enough, there were people behind them. Annie pulled down her hood and the rest did the same, including the other group. That's when Annie recognized the faces of three new people on Erwin's side.

Levi.

Petra.

Hanji.

Annie stared in horror, and Petra and Hanji shared the same expression that someday they might have to fight Annie and their CEO.

"Leonhardt." Erwin greeted, offering a hand to Annie.

"Smith." Annie greeted back, shaking his hand.

There was a long silence.

"Is Jaegar dead?"

Annie winced at the thought.

"Yes."

"Shame."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's a shame you're the leader now, Leonhardt."

Annie glared and Mikasa drew her sword, ready to fight.

Nobody talked shit about her Annie, nobody.

Annie felt _terrible_ , Mikasa was going to fight for the girl she didn't even know threw her virginity out the door.

"I wouldn't talk like that to Master Leonhardt." Reiner spoke up, staying close to Annie's side.

"Why should I give a fuck?" Erwin stooped down to get in Annie's face. "She's just a little weakling."

Annie was _pissed_ now.

She took a step forward, getting ready to fight. That's when Erwin hit her with the blunt side of his sword, sending the small blond flying. She hit the ground with a 'thud' and curled up, shivering from the pain, her stomache hurt like hell for some reason.

Erwin turned to one of his comrades, Marco Bodt, and told him to go get Annie. He nodded and ran over to wear she lay. Krista was the first to react, she was pissed that someone hurt her new leader. She rushed forward at Erwin and he battle begun. Petra ran, she wanted nothing of the war, Jean pursued her.

"Kirschtein!" Annie yelled, one, she was afraid of being captured, and two, she didn't want Jean to run after Petra.

Marco dropped to his knees behind where Annie lay, he wanted to help her.

"Where does it hurt most?"

No answer.

"Please Annie, I want to help you."

"My-My stomache." she choked out.

Marco lifted her shirt a little to see if there was a wound, but instead, he found out right away why she was in pain. She hadn't gained any extra belly fat, but it didn't take him much to figure out she was pregneant with somebody's child.

"A-Annie, I know why you hurt..."

"Well, spit it out!" she snapped.

"You're pregeant with someone's baby..."

It hit Annie hard as her eyes went wide and her face went pale. This couldn't be happening, she didn't want to be a mother. Then she realized, the only person who could be the father was Jean.

She explained everything to Marco in tears.

Jean stopped his pursuit of Petra when he found Marco hunched over Annie, trying to help her.

He walked over and stood in front of them. Annie and Marco both looked up in fear.

"Here, if you're going to kill her, I'll help you out."

"Jean, wait!"

Marco put a protective arm over Annie's vulnerable body.

"You can't hurt the woman who's expecting your child!" Marco spat.

Jean's eyes went wide.

"Then if she's carrying my son or daughter, get away from her." Jean drew his sword again.

Petra stopped running when she heard them and skidded to a hault, turning on her heel and running back in front of Jean protecting Annie and Marco. Swords drawn she turned her head and looked over her shoulder at the two.

"Take Annie and run!" she yelled to Marco, shooting an apologetic look at Annie.

Marco scooped Annie in his arms and ran, he ran all the way to the old house at the edge of Erwin's property the Surveyors used as a meeting place.

* * *

Annie laid there, on the cement floor, her arms tied behind her back, ankles tied, a cloth around her mouth so she couldn't scream for help, and a blindfold covering her icey eyes.

"What are we going to do with her?" Hanji spoke up.

"Keep her until she gives birth, keep the baby as our own, train it to fight when it's old enough, and raise it only to know to be on our side." Erwin answered.

"Then what will happen to her?"

"Kill her."

Hanji's eyes went wide.

"And the only way to do that and get rid of the body as well is to probably keep her tied up, then throw her in the river."

"No fucking way am I going to stand by and watch you kill my friend when she's helpless like this!" Hanji growled. She stomped out the door. "I'm joing the Scouts, and I'm going to help them find her!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Erwin sighed as the door slammed shut.

"Levi, you're the new second in command now."

Levi dipped his head respectfully.

Petra had emotions flooding all over herself, she didn't know what to do, finally she decided.

"I'm joining Hanji." she murmured, opening the door and running after the tall brunette.

Erwin shook his head.

"Women." he muttered.

He turned and looked at Annie, who was silently crying now. She was so damn scared.

Levi walked over to the door, no way in hell was he going to fight Petra someday, he loved her.

"And where are you going?"

"Joining Hanji and Petra." that's when he left.

Erwin turned to Marco.

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"I'll stay with you sir."

"Good."

It didn't take long before the three could hear people outside.

"Marco, take Annie to the basement, be prepared for a fight!" Erwin ordered.

Marco picked up Annie in one arm and supported her head with his free hand and ran to the basement.

Before long, the battle was fought and won. Both Marco and Erwin fought until they died. Reiner was the only one injured, and it was a serious wound.

Ymir ran over to Annie as ordered and untied her, carrying her over her shoulder and running after her comrades to the abandoned barn.

* * *

Nine months later, Petra was driving Annie and Mikasa to the hospital, Annie's water broke.

Annie laid across the back seat of the car and Mikasa knelt on the floor next to her. Annie let out gasps of pain and was crying.

"It's alright, we'll be there soon." Mikasa soothed, letting Annie squeeze her hand with her own small one.

Keeping one hand on the steering weal, Petra quickly dug through her purse and handed Mikasa a stress ball.

"Here, now she doesn't have to break your hand."

"Thank God." Mikasa placed the stress ball in the small blond's hand.

Annie let out a scream of pain, the baby was coming, and fast.

"No! Wait just a little longer! Only ten more miles Annie!"

Too late, Annie felt two wet bundles of living bodies between her legs, her baby, or, babies, were born.

"You can turn around now Petra, it's over with." Mikasa mumured.

Petra turned the car around and headed back for Mikasa and Annie's house.


	8. Threats

MAbout twenty minutes later, Annie laid in her bed, holding her newborn twins. Mikasa was right there standing by her side, smiling at Annie's two daughters as they slept peacefully.

"They're, beautiful." Mikasa breathed.

Annie smiled, her eyes bright and joyful. These little bundles of joy were her's, and she would make sure they'd never know their father.

"They're your's too." Annie murmured, looking up at Mikasa.

"Really, you'll let me parent them along side you?"

"Mhm."

Mikasa's eyes shone with joy again.

Annie looked back at her twins when one yawned, the first one finally opened her eyes.

"Look Ann, it has your eyes."

Sure enough, it's eyes were ice cold blue, just like Annie's.

"Can we call it 'Ann', after you?" Mikasa asked, giving Annie a gentle kiss.

Annie smiled.

"Ann it is." the blond agreed.

The second one opened her eyes. Somehow, she had dark grey eyes like Mikasa's.

"How about 'Mika', after you?" Annie asked.

Mikasa nodded.

The whole of the group was brought in the room, except Reiner and Jean. Reiner had died from his wounds and Annie made sure Jean wouldn't be there.

When they were let in, they all gathered around the bed.

"Aww." Krista, Petra, and Hanji all cooed at the same time.

"Reiner would've been proud of you." Bertholdt murmured.

Annie teared up.

Bertholdt gave her a gentle hug and she closed her eyes. Everyone left her and took the babies with them to let her sleep.

* * *

About five years later on the girls' fifth birthday, Annie sat and watched her children play. Ann was a perfect copy of her mother, shorter than her sister, slightly curved nose, frosty blond hair, and icey blue eyes. Mika wasn't anything like her mother or father at all. She had dark grey eyes, soft black hair, and she was tall (like her father I guess). Annie got up when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it if you just want to relax." Petra offered.

"No, it's fine."

Annie answered the door and almost jumped when she saw who it was. Jean.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Can't I drop off a gift for my own daughters?"

"What? Hell no!"

"Come on Annie, you can't hide the truth from them forever. What happens when they ask 'How come my father's a girl?'? Either you or Mikasa'll have to explain."

Annie looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Mommy?" Ann came to her and asked, holding onto the back of Annie's shirt, seeking protection, she was really shy.

"Go get Uncle Levi or Uncle Bertholdt." Annie murmured to her. Annie was just about to turn to her daughter when Jean put his hand on her shoulder.

"Annie wait." he commanded.

Annie's eyes went wild with fear. Jean knelt down on one knee and put his hand out to Ann.

"Hi, you must be Ann." Ann stepped forward cautiously and looked up at her mother for permission. Annie nodded reluctantly, keeping a watchful eye on Jean. Ann shook his hand cautiously.

"So you're the little birthday girl?" Ann nodded.

"And my sister's."

"Could I meet your sister?"

Ann nodded again and went to go find Mika. Jean stood back up and looked at Annie.

"You raised them well."

"Shut up and leave." Annie growled.

"Well I'd like to meet Mika. They're my kids too Annie."

"No, no they're not. Me and Mikasa have all custody over them, they're ours."

"What have I just told you? Those kids will grow up without knowing their real father. Hell, Mikasa's not even a guy and they call her 'Dad'. Why is that?"

"So they don't get confused with having two moms."

Mika came back this time, holding Hanji's hand. (The poor brunette had bend down pretty far just so the little girl could hold her hand.) Hanji wanted to see for herself who this man was, and nearly drop kicked him when she saw.

"Kirschtein, why the-" Hanji stopped herself from cussing. "-Why are you here?"

"Just to meet the girls." he knelt down again and put his hand out to Mika. Mika didn't hesitate, she loved to meet new people. She shook his hand and he stood back up.

"Who are you?" Mika asked.

"I'm your-"

"Don't you dare fucking say it!" Annie cut him off.

In the house, everyone heard her curse, they knew something was wrong, but didn't get up, they knew when Annie was pissed, Annie was pissed.

"Fine then Annie."

He looked back at Mika.

"My name's Jean Kirschtein."

"And I'm Mika Lynn Leonhardt-Ackerman." Mika introduced herself, proud of her name.

"Mika, go get one of your uncles." Annie murmured.

"Why?"

"Just go!" Annie urged, gently shoving the little girl inside. Hanji started to get a little pissed herself.

Mika came back this time holding her favorite uncle's hand, Levi.

"Now you and Auntie Hanji go and enjoy the rest of the party, okay? Mommy and Uncle Levi will take care of everything, okay?"

Hanji knew right away what was happening. She put little Mika on her shoulders and went back in the house.

Annie closed the door behind her and Levi.

"Leave Kirschtein." Levi ordered him. Jean stood there like no midget could ever hurt him.

"We said go!" Annie commanded.

He still stood there.

"I came to meet my daughters, and see them grow up."

"They aren't yours and never will be Kirschtein, Annie's their mother and has full custody over them with Mikasa."

"Doesn't mean I can't go to court and prove that I'm their father."

"Please just go!" Annie pleaded.

Jean shook his head and smiled faintly.

"Then don't come crying to their father when something happens." with that, he turned around and walked away.


	9. Remembrance

Annie came back one day from grocery shopping to a quiet house.

"Kids, I'm home!" the only thing that greeted her was silence and the now ten-year-old wolf hobbling over to greet her.

"Hi Rooger." she murmured, setting down the bags and going through a frantic search for her kids. Annie searched until she found Mikasa sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Where are the kids?!"

"Calm down Annie, they're at Levi and Petra's."

"Maybe I should give them a call to see if they're alright."

"They'll be fine."

"What if Mika forgot her favorite toy?"

"I made sure she had it."

"What about Ann?"

"She has her's."

"What if they're scared of the dark?"

"They'll be alright."

"How long will they be gone?"

"Three days."

"Three days?!"

"Don't worry."

"But they're my babies! What if something happens?"

"Levi will kick who's ever ass needs to be kicked."

"But-"

"Shut up and sit down."

Annie sat side ways in Mikasa's lap, resting the side of her head on Mikasa's chest.

"I miss them already." Annie murmured. Mikasa began running her fingers through Annie's hair.

"What? Are you bored of me now?" Mikasa joked.

"No, I just- I'm scared to leave them."

"Well what were you going to do when they had to start going to school?"

"I don't know."

"I love them too Annie but, kids are kids, you have to let them grow up."

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Annie sighed and closed her eyes, she had gotten used to her children running around and begging her to play with them. Mikasa set down her book and cuddled there on the couch with Annie for a while.

* * *

About a week later Annie was wearing the exact outfit she wore on her first day of being Mikasa's assistant as her twins followed behind her, she always brought them with her.

"Good morning Annie." Petra greeted.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Auntie Petra!" Ann chirped.

"Good morning Ann." Petra said with a smile on her face.

"Hi Uncle Levi!" Mika greeted.

"Morning Mika." Levi greeted, rubbing the girl's head with his hand.

After getting to Mikasa's room, Annie did her routine and gave the kids some paper and pencils for them to go draw with, and they did. Annie came over behind Mikasa's chair. Mikasa looked at her and backed her chair from her desk, gesturing Annie sit on her lap. Annie did so Mikasa rested her chin on the blond's shoulder, working around her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Mika?"

"Can I go see Auntie Hanji at her desk?"

"If that's alright with daddy."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, you can go see Auntie Hanji, just let your mother make a call to her first." Mikasa murmured, not looking from her papers.

Annie smiled softly and picked up the phone on the desk, calling Hanji's desk and telling her Mika was going to go see her.

Annie sat back into Mikasa's hold and enjoyed the silence.

Mika went into the elevator and did what Annie showed her to do and pressed the floor Hanji worked on.

Annie was just about to fall asleep there in Mikasa's lap when Ann walked up and slid a paper onto the desk. Both Mikasa and Annie looked up.

"Guess what it is!" Ann chirped.

"Hm, well I see a pretty birdy, a rainbow, and a pony." Annie murmured.

Ann nodded excitedly and pulled out another one.

"I see our house, Rooger, you and Mika, and me and mommy." Mikasa guessed this time.

Ann nodded again, a big smile on her face.

"Can you fold these?" Ann asked, handing them to her mother.

"Mhm." Annie folded them and handed them to Ann, who put them in Annie's purse.

The desk phone rang and Annie stood up so that Mikasa could reach the phone.

"Good morning Petra... oh." Mikasa's faint smile turned into a frown. "Send him up." she muttered, hanging up.

Annie looked inquisitively at her.

"Bring Ann down to Hanji, now."

Annie knew what was happening, Mikasa either had an important businessman coming over, or someone she didn't want the kids to meet.

Annie to Ann by the hand and murmured to her, "Come on, we're gonna go see Auntie Hanji."

When Annie got back to Mikasa's office, she saw Jean standing at Mikasa desk, he was dead serious about whatever he was here for. Mikasa looked really pissed off, her teeth were clenched and her deep eyes were serious as well.

Annie walked over to Mikasa's desk and the Asian woman pulled her onto her lap, protective arms held tightly around Annie.

"Get out of here Jean." Mikasa warned.

"Calm down now you oriental bitch."

Mikasa gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"I only wanted to say 'Hi' to my daughters."

Annie winced, she hated to be reminded that they were his too.

Mikasa gave Annie the look that meant 'Go call for security'.

Annie made a grab for the phone and Jean grabbed her arm quickly.

"Let go!" Annie yelled frantically, tears in her eyes.

"You didn't say that five years ago now did you?" he hissed in her face.

Annie closed her eyes and silently cried. "But-But that was five years ago..."

"You still can't change it though! You can never get back what you threw away!"

"Enough!" Mikasa spat, having Annie stand up as she did. The oriental woman stomped over to Jean, punched him in the face, drop kicked him, and looked down at him. "Go." she muttered darkly.

Jean just stared at her.

"I said go! Haul ass!"

Jean scrambled into the elevator and left the building.

Mikasa turned around to see her crying girlfriend.

"Come here baby." she cooed to her.

Annie stumbled into Mikasa's opened arms and cried softly over the taller girl's shoulder.


	10. Interesting Night

**This chapter is a little fucked up, so you've been warned!**

* * *

"So Ms. Ackerman, you craving some sex with Annie or what?"

"What? Hell no!"

"Oh come on, we all know you really wanna fuck Annie."

Mikasa turned a little red. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Well, I'll let you to it! The kids have everything they need?"

"Yeah."

"Well, see you on Monday then!"

"Thanks again Hanji!" Mikasa called after her.

The brunette stepped into her car, and drove off. Mikasa waved to her kids in the back of Hanji's car, and went back inside.

* * *

Annie laid with her back to Mikasa that night, she felt really different, she felt a desire burn up inside her. All of a sudden she felt Mikasa wrap her arms around her hips, then she gave her a small nip on the back of her neck.

"Keep it in your pants Ackerman." Annie groaned.

"Please?"

"No."

"I just really think," Mikasa ran her fingers down Annie's side seductively, "you have a perfect body, and I believe that it shouldn't go to waste."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I," Annie searched for the words.

She felt Mikasa give her a playful nip on her back.

"Hey, hold on now, stop teasing me like that. If you really want a taste, go for it."

"Wait, really?"

"Really."

"You're not joking?"

"Go ahead, I mean it."

"First we have to get rid of your pesky clothes now don't we?"

Annie gave her a warm smile as the oriental girl pulled Annie's shirt off of her gently, then her shorts. Annie laid on her stomach and Mikasa laid over top of her. She felt Mikasa bite gently into her upper back, between her shoulder blades. Mikasa sank her teeth in until she felt herself brake skin. She released the skin from between her teeth and looked at Annie, who had one eye open, watching her. Mikasa stared for a while at the girl who shuddered beneath her.

"Mikasa?"

"Yes Annie?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just- you're just-" there was a long pause, "-beautiful." Mikasa breathed.

"Come on now stop, you have all weekend to say things like that, you have a chance for a little bit fun tonight, a privilege I often don't let you have."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?" Annie retorted playfully, refraising what Mikasa had said.

"You little shit." Mikasa intwined her fingers with Annie's bra and kissed her. Annie closed her eyes.

Bliss.

Complete bliss.

Mikasa sucked on Annie's tongue, enjoying the taste of her bitter-sweet lips.

Annie pulled her head back, indicating that she had enough. Annie rolled onto her back, tracing Mikasa's chest line and licking her lips teasingly.

Mikasa leaned down more and kissed and nipped at Annie's chest, inbetween her breasts, then looked up innocently at her.

"Mikasa..." Annie whined softly.

"I'm not stopping until I hear you scream my name."

"Challenge excepted."

Mikasa rolled the small girl back onto her stomach, putting her hands onto Annie's neck, lifting her head up a little bit. Annie closed her eyes and softly moaned a little when she felt Mikasa's tongue gently graze over her neck.

"Mikasa?"

"Yes?"

"Bite me..."

She felt Mikasa's teeth sink into her skin, split into her flesh. Mikasa sank her teeth in deeper until she could taste Annie's blood slowly seep into her mouth. Mikasa savored that flavor, it tasted so sweet and warm. She let go, then licked the blood off the blond's shoulder.

Annie sighed contently and closed her eyes again, she felt tired but she didn't care. Mikasa nipped Annie's neck again.

"What? Bored? Do I have to give you something to do?" Annie laughed softly.

"No, I'll never get bored of you," Mikasa found her lips on Annie's throat as the girl shivered beneath her.

"MIKASA!"

"Yes! I did it!"

"Did what exactly?"

"I told you that I wasn't stopping until I got you to scream my name! I got you to!"

"Dammit... but, do you really have to stop?"

"No, I don't have to and I don't want to."

* * *

"I know, I'm too hot for you to handle."

"Fuck you!" Annie cursed.

"Sorry, I can't change the way I look."

"Well if I kicked your nose into your brain and killed you, you might look different."

"I'm good!"


End file.
